brickfilmingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mighty Wanderer
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Brickfilming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Dude, you are the founder. If you are the founder, it means you are the admin. So you don't need to waste your time on trying to become an admin when you are one. Great wiki, I love brickfilming too! ApocalypseShadowSniper (talk) 02:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Wanderer. It's Mr.Rundown101 from B.I.M. I just wanted to say thank you so much for starting this place up. I hope to have enough time become a frequent editor here and help out a ton. That's all I guess. Vawq (talk) 22:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Mighty Wanderer, would you know what coding wikia uses? I take it it isn't BBcode. I think it looks more like HTML. Do you know what, if there is, the code is for hyperlinked pictures? TheGalaxyTimes (talk) 02:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you would consider deleting http://brickfilming.wikia.com/wiki/Brickfilming_Communities and moving its contents to http://brickfilming.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Brickfilming_Communities which I created. Oh and if you decide to, don't forget to change the links in the menu bar! :) Legomoviemaker1 (talk) 20:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Why did my stuff I contibuted to How To Brickfilm get wipped? D: LASF (talk), September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you intended to delete most of BiM page :) Legomoviemaker1 (talk) 08:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunally BiM seems to be down for me too, what are KAB's plans :) (We should really consider installing the chat plugin on this wiki) Legomoviemaker1 (talk) 18:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Badges and Spam Sorry I didn't get round to replying earlier. I don't think the Wiki needs badges till we get a few more contributors as frankly me and you have been the only contributors recently. Oh and it seems we had our first vandalism attack. Seems it was just an immiture kid, unfortunally the first of many I reckon. I blocked them for 2000 years although thinking about it now that was a bit excessive... (so feel free to change the ban length!) EDIT: Feel stupid reading that again changed block to 1 month - cos he was a first time offender and claimed it was his brother although I've heard that excuse on other wikis before... Legomoviemaker1 (talk) 21:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC)